The present invention relates to in-vehicle entertainment devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to removable entertainment devices that can be used as a stand alone device, and shuttled between a docking bracket in a vehicle and an external docking bracket.
Recent advances in telematics have allowed for the incorporation of video entertainment systems into vehicles. Roof mounted video screens provide an example of such an entertainment system. Typically, the video screen is stored in a housing that is secured to the roof of the vehicle and can be flipped downward when an occupant of the vehicle desires to view the screen. The system displays images from an attached videocassette drive or other device onto the video screen, allowing vehicle occupants to view prerecorded video inside the vehicle.
The owners of such vehicles may have similar video equipment attached to a home entertainment system or may even have a portable entertainment system for use away from the home and outside of the vehicle. Consequently, the in-vehicle video entertainment system can be duplicative of other equipment possessed by the vehicle owner. This results in increased entertainment expenses for the vehicle owner.
The present invention provides an in-vehicle entertainment system that can be removed from the vehicle. The system is secured in the vehicle by a vehicle docking bracket attached to the vehicle, preferably to the roof of the vehicle. Thus, when in the vehicle, a video display screen preferably extends downward from the housing of the system. When removed from the vehicle, however, downward extension of the video display screen can make viewing images on the screen difficult. Positioning the system such that the video display screen extends upward from the housing when removed from the vehicle docking bracket facilitates use of the system outside of the vehicle.
To avoid the display of upside down images on the video display screen, electronics of the system are able to display images in at least two orientations. A first orientation presents the image in a manner suitable for use in the vehicle, i.e., when the screen extends downward from the housing. A second orientation presents the image in a manner suitable for use outside of the vehicle, i.e., when the screen extends upward from the housing. A mechanical switch or electrical circuit is employed to determine which orientation is appropriate for a given use of the system. Based on the status of the switch or electrical circuit, the electronics display images on the screen in the appropriate orientation.
In one embodiment, the system comprises an information retrieval device, such as a DVD drive, a video display screen, a mechanical switch, electronics capable of retrieving information from the information retrieval device and displaying an appropriate image on the screen, a housing, and at least one vehicle docking bracket. The vehicle docking bracket preferably provides appropriate electrical connections to the system when the housing is received by the docking bracket. Also, the electronics display images on the screen in an appropriate orientation based upon the status of the switch.
In a second preferred embodiment, an electrical circuit replaces the mechanical switch. Similar to the first embodiment, electronics display images on the screen in an appropriate orientation based upon the status of the electrical circuit.
The present invention also provides a mobile entertainment system for at least part-time use in a vehicle. The mobile system comprises the components of the removable entertainment system, and preferably further comprises at least one external docking bracket for receiving the housing when it is not seated in the vehicle docking bracket. In contrast to the vehicle docking bracket, the external docking bracket positions the housing such that the display screen extends upward from the housing. The external docking bracket can comprise a docking station, which includes connections to external speakers and a power supply. Also, the removable system can include an internal power supply, such as a battery, and an integrated audio output so that the system can be used independently of any docking bracket.